A side airbag arrangement for a vehicle for side protection typically includes an airbag module integrated into a vehicle door or its panel. The module has an airbag that inflates to protect the passenger""s head and neck areas. In this respect, the inflated airbag needs to extend above a vehicle or door parapet line (i.e., the area where the window extends from the vehicle door). See for example, German patent publication DE 295 17 373 U1.
There is still a need to improve the protection capability, while making the construction as simple as possible. Moreover, there is a need to protect the vehicle occupant during a lateral rollover, particularly for convertible or roadster vehicles, which do not have a hardtop roof. The present invention addresses these needs.
The present invention relates to a side airbag arrangement for a motor vehicle, a side airbag module thereof, and a vehicle incorporating the present airbag arrangement or the airbag module. The vehicle can be a convertible, without a B-frame or a hardtop roof. The vehicle includes at least one door and a seat positioned adjacent to the door. The vehicle includes an airbag module integrated or attached to the vehicle door, such as a panel thereof. The present side airbag arrangement thus includes the airbag module positioned in the vehicle door.
The airbag module has an elongated outlet opening, a support section, and an inflatable airbag stored in the airbag module, in a folded state. In particular, the airbag module has a housing mountable or mounted to the vehicle door or its panel. The airbag is stored in the housing. The housing can have the elongated outlet opening through which the airbag exits as the airbag is inflated and the support section for supporting and bracing the airbag in the inflated state.
The outlet opening is dimensioned to extend substantially over the entire length of the airbag in the inflated state. The support section can exclusively support the airbag in the inflated state so that the airbag becomes self-supporting.
The support section can comprise a peripheral area of the outlet opening. Alternatively, the door panel can have a complementary outlet opening, and the support section can comprise at least a peripheral area of the complementary outlet opening.
The airbag can be substantially airtight to maintain pressure sufficient to protect the passenger, in the inflated state, for at least five seconds for a vehicle rollover protection.
The airbag in the inflated state can be dimensioned to extend over more than a half the length of a door. More preferably, the airbag can extend substantially over the entire length of the door (along the parapet line).
The module or the module housing has a base opposite the outlet opening. The airbag can be secured to the airbag module or the housing at one of the base and an inner periphery of the module or housing outlet opening. The airbag can be connected to the airbag module exclusively via the support section.
The airbag can further include an additional protection section that extends beneath a plane of a door parapet line for protecting a passenger""s leg. The additional protection section can lie along an inner side the vehicle door, in the inflated state of the airbag, for protecting a passenger""s knee.
The airbag can further include a substantially U-shaped reinforcement for limiting the inflation volume or its thickness.